In the manufacture of articles and apparatus, particularly articles and apparatus including parts and subassemblies including plastic portions, for example, in the manufacture of boats from plastic parts such as glass fiber-reinforced polyester parts manufactured by spray up, and parts manufactured by resin transfer molding, adhesives are frequently used to hold, or to assist in holding the parts and subassemblies together. In the manufacture of such articles, particularly as in the manufacture of boats, it is desirable to use filler-like adhesives to fill voids and to hold adjacent parts together. In such applications, the adhesives frequently used include two components, the first component comprising a heavy putty-like material having a viscosity of 500,000 centipoise and greater, and the second component comprising a very fluid catalyst conventionally having a viscosity of about 200 centipoise. Such two component adhesives, when properly mixed and set, provide reasonable adhesion with the parts which they come in contact with prior to catalyzation and can provide a low density filler for unwanted voids in a manufactured article.
In the use of such two-component materials, however, it is difficult to achieve satisfactory mixing of the very fluid catalyst with the highly viscous putty-like component. It is believed that the lack of fluidity of the viscous putty-like material inhibits the entry of the very fluid catalyst into an intimate mixture. Applicators that have been in use have tried to introduce the low viscosity catalyst into a flow of high viscosity putty-like material through one or more orifices, frequently at the periphery of the flowing putty-like material, with less than satisfactory results.